


a little unsung serenade

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dating, M/M, Music, Roommates, boyfriend au, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave is practicing on his guitar for when John comes home so he can serenade his boyfriend.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	a little unsung serenade

Dave strums his fingers against the strings of his guitar.

He plays a few notes as he hums.

He's sitting in wait for John to come back from the store.

Dave's just warming up so he can serenade John once he gets back.

Once John gets in and opens the door, he holds up way over what he can actually carry.

Dave laughs and rushes over so he can help.

Dave puts down his guitar and leaves the leisure for after the work is done.


End file.
